Un siglo sin ti
by Minako992
Summary: Historia de un capítulo sobre la hermosa pareja de Eugene y Rapunzel, quienes tendrán que superar varias trabas en sus vidas. Basada en la canción de Chayanne: "Un siglo sin ti".


_Antes que nada, nada de esta historia me pertenece, tampoco la canción "Un siglo sin ti" pensé esta historia porque hace tiempo quería escribir algo con base en una canción de Chayanne, ya que este cantante es la voz de Eugene además que me encanta. Espero que disfruten este Song-fic, con ustedes:_

 **UN SIGLO SIN TI**

En el medio de una sala llena de diplomáticos, asesores legales y un sinfín de disgustados ciudadanos se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, sentado en el banco de acusados de la corte. El joven de extraordinario cuerpo y galantes gestos respondía al nombre de Eugene Fitzherbert, aunque era acusado por los crímenes de Flynn Ryder, como se había autoproclamado.

-Joven…-dijo el juez encargado del caso-Se le ha acusado de: hurto a las cosechas de los agricultores por un total aproximado de 800 kilos en los últimos ocho años, hurto a los hacendados de la región por una cantidad estimada de 1.800 coronas (*), hurto a bienes de varios ciudadanos, incluyendo-dijo mientras buscaba la lista con las propiedades para comenzar a nombrarlas-Cuatro carretas, seis caballos, ocho camisas, cuatro pantalones…-por la cantidad de artículos en el listado, decidió leer en voz baja las prendas- Mucha ropa…-concluyó- Además de kilos de comida, carbón, leña, entre otros artículos que no serán mencionados, pero serán considerados como pruebas del delito. Se puede analizar, joven. Que usted ha tenido una vida criminal extensa. Sin considerar, claro está, el hurto a la corona real, que los reyes no presentarán cargo alguno.

-En mi defensa-comentó el chico, aun cuando su abogado había especificado no hacer comentarios -No hubo persona lastimada físicamente. Además, parte de esa ropa se la entregué a personas con necesidades y la comida fue única y exclusivamente para el consumo propio-El juez lo observó con el ceño fruncido ante lo impertinente del comentario.

 **Mil y una historias me he inventado**

 **Para estar aquí, aquí a tu lado...**

 **Y no te das cuenta que**

 **Yo no encuentro ya que hacer.**

-Queremos llamar al único testigo de mi cliente-continuó el abogado antes de que Eugene continuara hablando.

-Prosiga…-autorizó el señor mayor.

-Su real majestad, la princesa, Rapunzel…-la sala exclamó en un hondo "Oh", seguido por los incómodos susurros. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, reinó el silencio, seguido por las reverencias de todos los presentes, excepto uno.

-Rapunzel…-susurró el chico, mientras las obres mieles conseguían las verdes, en ellas pudo observar cansancio, dolor y…

-Ryder…-exclamó el soldado encargado del prisionero, al momento que golpeaba una de sus rodillas para que éste mostrara respeto ante la chica.

Eugene también notó la decepción en la mirada de la princesa, imaginaba como Rapunzel se había enterado sobre su vida de ladrón, por los chismes, por comentarios de odio completo hacia su persona, pero en el fondo él esperaba que ella confiara en todo el amor que le había demostrado, arriesgando su libertad y posteriormente su vida.

En ese momento volvía a perder su libertad solo esperando que ella pudiera volver a ver en él a ese hombre increíble.

-Su majestad…-empezó el abogado cuando la chica culminó su juramentación-Podría explicar ¿cómo conoció al joven Eugene Fitzherbert?- Rapunzel respiró profunda y cansadamente antes de comenzar su relato.

-Yo estaba viviendo en una torre, con una mujer que me había secuestrado desde bebé. Antes de mi cumpleaños dieciocho llegó un chico escalando…-toda palabra que articuló ella se esfumó en la mente del joven, no podía creer que estuviera ahí su Rapunzel, con su ahora cabello castaño y corto, resaltando su belleza, hacía lucir mejor sus pómulos y notar la pequeña elevación de su nariz; había estado en prisión durante dos meses y la última vez que la vio fue el día que regresó junto a sus padres, donde los reyes le perdonaron a Eugene la vida por haberlos ayudado a recuperar el mayor tesoro que tenían, después de eso comenzó su pequeño martirio. El capitán de la guardia, el que había podido burlar en varias ocasiones, lo atrapó minutos después y aun cuando su hermosa Rapunzel intentaba de forma desesperada hacer que lo soltaran, diciendo que él era una buena persona, los soldados bajo las órdenes del capitán y las incansables búsquedas a su persona, no lo hicieron; fue desesperante para él observar a la castaña llorar en los brazos de la reina. Pero nada de eso parecía tener importancia en ese momento, que él veía a su Rapunzel, aun cuando se notaba nerviosa, tenía ése aura de inocencia que lo había capturado. Sinceramente esperaba que todo esto tuviera un final feliz para ambos-Devolviéndome junto a mis verdaderos padres.

-Muchas gracias por su declaración, su majestad-comentó el juez-Si no existe alguna pregunta de la parte acusadora…-el otro abogado negó rotundamente-…puede retirarse.

La chica en silencio siguió la orden, retirándose por el pasillo principal, pasando junto al hombre que consideró el héroe de su historia e iba a ser, en pocos momentos, condenado como el más vil villano.

 **Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero**

 **Sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio**

 **Pero quien me iba decir que sin ti no se vivir**

 **Y ahora que no estás aquí**

 **Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces**

Hace tres meses y medio, según los cálculos del joven, desde ese horrible día, cuando escuchó al juez declararlo culpable de todos los hechos se sintió desvanecer. Claro que era culpable, era innegable la realidad, pero él esperaba con ansias que fuera perdonado, que hubiesen visto que él había recapacitado y por una buena razón: Rapunzel. La chica que no había podido ver desde entonces, que deseaba con toda su alma poder reconquistar. Por ello había decidido cumplir los castigos que le había inculcado la ley, tres años de trabajo forzado en el campo, recibiendo exclusivamente comida y la paga monetaria se destinaría a la deuda social que debía.

Prácticamente, su trabajo forzado consistía en levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para ordeñar las vacas, luego debía llevar el producto a los destinatarios cercanos donde le ofrecían el desayuno: un pan, regresar a la granja para empezar otras actividades; éstas variaban, podía ser el cultivo de diferentes verduras o arar el ganado; luego comía y debía limpiar el granero o la caballeriza, los siete días de la semana era lo mismo.

Así que ahí estaba, cosechando unas papas cuando pudo observar a lo lejos un carruaje, uno muy llamativo, uno que había visto anteriormente en el patio real… "Quizás sea ella" pensaba esperanzado el joven, mientras atento observaba como bajaba una mujer con vestido verde.

-Muchacho…-dijo el guardia encargado de vigilar que cumpliera su castigo-Continúa, que ella ya no es de tu incumbencia-dijo de manera mordaz el hombre uniformado bajo el árbol más cercano, en la cara de Eugene se mostró una gran interrogante-Seguro no sabes… una lástima… Sus padres están considerando comprometerla y al parecer va a conocer al dueño de esta hacienda-Eugene devolvió la mirada rápidamente hacia la joven que suponía sería Rapunzel. "No puede ser" se repetía infinidad de veces "¿Por qué Rapunzel? ¿Por qué no me esperas?"

 **Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que sé**

 **Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón**

 **Para cuando decidas volver**

Se acercaba la fecha de culminación de su castigo, la tortura no era tan grande como el haberse enterado esta mañana que su princesa iba casarse con un tal príncipe de las Islas del Sur, para él eso era una vil mentira, un chisme que corría en ese momento. Pero después de tres años sin verla, sin contar aquella tarde de primavera que la observó a metros de distancia, pensaba que ya la había olvidado y que, sobretodo, ella lo había olvidado a él.

Debía seguir su camino, se estaba convenciendo de eso, por ello estaba frecuentando a una de las campesinas del lugar, una hermosa chica de cabellos oscuros (pero no castaño, era casi negro) y ojos claros (no verdes sino azules), cuerpo que se notaba que había tenido que trabajar desde joven (no delicado y prácticamente frágil) conclusión: No era Rapunzel.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó la chica.

-Sí, perfectamente-dijo simulando una sonrisa.

-Es como tu cuarto o quinto suspiro, Eugene. Sé que no es por mí-dijo de forma seria.

-Disculpa-fue lo único que pudo articular el joven. Volviendo a encerrarse en sus pensamientos. En un momento la joven se paró, regresando al chico, nuevamente, a la realidad.

-No quiero ser tomada como una tonta. Espero, corazón, llegues a superar a la princesa, porque es imposible que alguna mujer de nuestro estrato-dijo señalando a ambos-pueda superarla.

 **Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar**

 **El vacío que dejaste en mí...**

 **Has cambiado mi vida me has hecho crecer**

 **Es que no soy el mismo de ayer**

 **Un día es un siglo sin ti**

-¡Libertad!-exclamaba felizmente Eugene, había culminado su condena, ahora era un hombre con plena libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. Eso esperaba él en el momento en que se dirigió al castillo de Corona para hablar con su Rapunzel, en la puerta le recordaron que él no podía acceder al recinto sin una invitación. Pero ¿qué invitación iba a tener? En los tres años había enviado cartas a la princesa esperando que las contestara, sabía que su caligrafía y ortografía no serían dignas (y lo escribió varias veces en ellas) pero esperaba que ella llegara a remitir una sola, pero no pasó.

Así que nuevamente estaba condenado a no ver a su princesa; cabizbajo se dirigió a la taberna del pueblo, pasando frente a una plaza distinguió a cuatro jovencitas pelirrojas, sus caras les sonaban de algún lugar, pero no recordaba dónde y una de ellas se acercó al sentirse observada.

-¿Flynn?-preguntó extrañada.

-No, Eugene-dijo observando a la chica no mayor de doce años.

-¡Es él!-le gritó a las demás, quienes rápidamente se acercaron haciendo pequeños ruidos agudos, seguido de frases como: "Volviste" "Que felicidad" "Estará tan feliz" "Que romántico"

-Un momento, chicas-comentó estresado el hombre-¿Quién estará feliz?

-Rapunzel-dijo la mayor, cercana a los dieciocho. La sola mención del nombre entristeció al chico.

-Nadie quiere que esté con ese tal Hans-esta frase colocó en alerta al chico-es muy pedante, egocéntrico, ególatra e hipócrita-dijo otra.

-¿Se va a casar?-respondió sorprendido y triste, en ese momento no se fijó como una de las chicas se retiraba-¿Por qué?

-En un baile, supuestamente, Hans pidió su mano, los reyes no están muy convencidos, pero al parecer Rapunzel no vio inconveniente-"¿Cómo que no? ¿Y yo?"

-Pero aun no se comprometen…-dijo la pequeña de forma esperanzadora.

-Vengan-dijo la chica que se había retirado momentos antes, todas empezaron a reír de forma confidencial. El chico estaba en estado de shock, así que no aplicó resistencia a seguirlas a donde ellas indicaban.

En lo que le pareció cinco pasos estuvieron en un lugar apartado del pueblo, rodeado de mucha naturaleza parecía…

-¿Qué hacemos en el bosque?-preguntó Eugene. Todas rieron sin responder su pregunta.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar que él conocía, la entrada secreta al terreno de la torre, seguían cayendo las enredaderas de forma descuidada. Él seguía detallando la situación recordando todo lo que había vivido gracias a toparse con ella cuando fue empujado por las pequeñas manos de las niñas, para mantener el equilibrio dio media vuelta sobre su talón e iba a reclamar a las jovencitas.

-¿Eugene?-escuchó la delicada voz de Rapunzel y volteó para ver en donde estaba, su Rapunzel había cambiado, frente a ella estaba una mujer aristócrata con su cabello corto adornado con un peinado muy simple, su cuerpo había madurado notando mayor volumen en la parte de su pecho y caderas y en su cara también se notaba mayor madurez y sabiduría, apenas notaba la chispa de aventura que emanaban sus ojos.

 **Mil y una historias me he inventado**

 **Para demostrarte que he cambiado**

 **Ya lo que pasó, pasó**

 **Rescatemos lo que nos unió...**

-Princesa-dijo realizando la reverencia necesaria, la chica sin duda se acercó y lo abrazó sobre los hombros, guindándose sobre su cuello, el chico abrazó la delicada cintura de la mujer, no deseaba realizar un paso indebido que la hiciera molestar, de repente sintió la humedad en su cuello.

Rapunzel había empezado a llorar, estos tres años tampoco habían sido fáciles para ella, aunque sabía que no podía comprarla con el trabajo forzado, estar en un nuevo mundo con completos desconocidos, pudo ser menos complicado si él hubiese estado con ella; con su hombro como apoyo cuando le pidieron escoger la libertad de amar a quien quisiera o salvar las deudas de Corona. En su momento, hace menos de un año, decidió el futuro de su reino sobre ella misma, ahora frente al hombre que alguna vez y, aunque lo negara, seguía amando, había cambiado sus prioridades.

-Te extrañé-pronunció el chico con sinceridad, ella se alejó al escuchar su varonil voz, lentamente acercó sus labios, descubriendo ese sin fin de sensaciones que experimentó en la torre aquella vez. La primera y única vez que había besado a alguien, lo repetía más de tres años después y seguía produciendo las mismas sensaciones. Eugene, por su parte, sentía que todo el tiempo separado no había existido, que volvían a ser los mismos de antes-Perdóname… Debí explicarte todo, porque tenía esa corona en mis manos, porque me escondía… Quien era en realidad.

-Está bien-dijo ella volviendo a atrapar sus labios-Yo también te pido disculpas, Eugene-dijo acariciando la mano del chico con su pulgar-Me voy a comprometer-sintió como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba ante sus palabras-Es un buen hombre, me ha respetado todo este tiempo. Debo hacerlo por Corona, por mis padres y en parte…-dijo pensando las palabras indicadas.

-¿Por mí?-ella solo asintió-Si fuera por mí estaríamos comprometidos ya.

-Eugene, lo lamento, pero ser una princesa implica muchas cosas, incluyendo casarme con… Hans-dijo con suma tristeza la princesa.

-No lo permitiré-afirmó Eugene con confianza-Mereces dejar de vivir encerrada en el mundo que otros decidan.

-No hay manera-dijo Rapunzel, mientras besaba por última vez al único héroe que tendría en su vida.

 **Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores**

 **Solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones...**

 **Pero quien me iba decir**

 **Que difícil es vivir...**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro entre Rapunzel y Eugene, la chica había agradecido mucho a las hermanas Palville, aquellas niñas pelirrojas que se encargaron de colocar una trenza en su antigua cabellera y habían reconocido al chico, dirigiéndose de inmediato a hablar con su hermana mayor que trabajaba dentro del castillo con quien la princesa había entablado una estrecha amistad.

Hoy sería la noche, el compromiso con Hans, el joven pelirrojo no atraía en lo más mínimo a la princesa, además que las conversaciones tenían como principal protagonista a él, luego él y por último el compromiso. No existía ni la menor confianza entre ambos, era un desconocido con quien pasaría el resto de su vida y eso la preocupaba mucho. Había visto como sus padres se llevaban, se notaba que existía entre ellos ese "algo" único en la vida, lo mismo que llegó a compartir con Eugene.

Estas dos semanas habían pasado pensando en él, en lo especial que había sido su historia, digna de un cuento de hadas, que no terminaría como tal, pero había comenzado con buen título: La princesa en la torre y el ladrón que la rescata. Se rió ante su último pensamiento. Empezó a sospechar de la naturaleza vandálica de él al llegar al Patito Modosito, no temía de los rufianes, luego ser perseguidos por la guardia, un toque único a su insípida vida; lo que no sospechó fue que él debiera tanto y a tantos, desde sus padres hasta personas muy humildes que trabajaban para sobrevivir.

Luego, con el tiempo, descubrió que existían personas que engañaban y se aprovechaban de otros, pero no eran apresados porque era "correcto" que los demás trabajaran para ellos. Sencillamente no entendía la justicia, otro motivo por el que sus padres querían saber quién era la persona con la que se casaría, ya que no solo dirigiría un reino sino que tendría que lidiar con la falta de información que poseía Rapunzel, aunque ella había demostrado ser muy inteligente y capaz en los estudios. Sabían que en cuanto a educación Eugene no sería el más indicado, pero sí en la realidad que vive la gente de su reino, pero ella había dado su palabra al compromiso y no quería defraudar a sus padres.

-Eugene-dijo mientras acariciaba la suave tela del vestido que usaría en escasas horas.

 **Y ahora que no estás aquí**

 **Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces**

 **Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que se**

 **Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón**

 **Para cuando decidas volver**

 **Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar**

 **El vacio que dejaste en mí...**

Entre los invitados al banquete de compromiso estaban los más distinguidos nobiliarios, alrededor de doscientas personas del reino de Corona, el príncipe Hans se disculpó que sus padres no pudieran asistir pero estaban indispuestos. Ese hecho extrañó a los reyes, además que no hubo representante alguno de las islas del Sur; pero con el agite de la reunión no pudieron indagar en mayor medida.

La princesa estaba ya cansada, deseaba dar el anuncio y encerrarse en su cuarto hasta el día de la boda, para después, volver a encerrarse en su cuarto. Detestaba estos eventos y hoy más que nunca, su próximo prometido la perseguía por el recinto mientras ella intentaba alejarse de su monótona conversación. En ese proceso estaba cuando tropieza con un mesonero.

-Disculpe-dijo el chico realizando una reverencia, ocultando su rostro.

-¿Eugene?-susurró la chica.

-No puedo engañarte, preciosa-comentó con picardía.

-No puedes llamarme así-regañó la princesa, asustada de que alguien escuchara el atrevimiento del joven y fuera echado.

-Después de esta noche podré llamarte como quiera-susurró el castaño.

-Hermosa-llegó Hans al encuentro con su futura prometida-¡Que desastre!-dijo señalando la comida en el piso-Recójala con rapidez-dijo tomando la mano de Rapunzel para entrelazar sus brazos.

Aun cuando Eugene sentía que debía aniquilar al petulante ser que tocaba a su princesa, debía seguir el plan A que había diseñado, no iba a dejar morir dos semanas de investigación. Ahora solo debía acercarse a los reyes con cautela e informar de la escasa herencia de Hans, de los malos tratos que tenía con otros reinos, de la numerosa familia del nunca heredero y sus planes, a toda costa, de convertirse en rey.

 **Has cambiado mi vida me has hecho crecer**

 **Es que no soy el mismo de ayer**

 **Un día un siglo sin ti**

 **Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar**

 **El vacio que dejaste en mí**

 **Has cambiado mi vida me has hecho crecer**

 **Es que no soy el mismo de ayer**

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Rapunzel abrazada a su ahora prometido-Vamos a casarnos…-dijo sorprendida y algo emocionada.

-Lo haremos preciosa…-comentó el chico.

 **Cuanta falta me haces**

El plan había salido mucho mejor de lo esperado, el rey escuchó atentamente a ese extraño mesero que le resultaba muy familiar. Para dar fe de sus palabras, el joven trajo distintos documentos bajo du bandeja, demostrando la veracidad de sus investigaciones, no existía en ese sentido conveniencia en el trato, ya que Corona no tendría posibilidad de salir de la deuda con el matrimonio, hasta el momento acordado. Con sinceridad el rey se sintió decepcionado y decepcionado de sí mismo.

-No ha de preocuparse su majestad-dijo Eugene-Así como he podido realizar esta investigación en menos de dos semanas, podré sacar a Corona de esta deuda, se lo aseguro.

-Manden a llamar a mi hija-comentó el monarca entendiendo el mensaje que daba el antiguo ladrón.

Al minuto la joven princesa se encontraba junto a sus padres y pudo notar la presencia de Eugene, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa. Su padre le informó que en ese preciso momento Hans estaba siendo exiliado de Corona y que su compromiso estaba cancelado.

-Debido a que esta fiesta es para un compromiso-continuó el rey-Me gustaría que escojas a tu futuro esposo, querida hija-la joven princesa se encontraba en shock, al igual que su madre, el rey se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención-Vale destacar, que el joven Fitzherbert acaba de pedirme tu mano, así que califica como pretendiente-Esta frase hizo que el rostro de la princesa se iluminara como no lo hacía desde hace años, quien sin titubeos ni formalismos, corrió a abrazar a su amado Eugene

 **Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que se**

 **Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón**

 **Para cuando decidas volver**

 **Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar**

 **El vacio que dejaste en mí**

-Te escojo a ti, Eugene-dijo besando y sorprendiendo al chico.

* Para la autora, moneda oficial de Corona.

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado, como siempre esperando sus review._


End file.
